


I didn't peg you as...

by AnnaHawk



Category: Baby Driver (2017), Pilgrimage (2017), Sweet Virginia (2017), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Collars, Consensual, F/M, Handcuffs, Painplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission, domme reader, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: Four small imagines based on a tumblr ask about a domme reader using a strap-on on The Mute, Sam, Griff and Shane. It's pure filth. Not sorry ;)
Relationships: Griff/Reader, Sam Rossi/Reader, Shane Walsh/Reader, The Mute/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Mute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neatmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/gifts).



> I fully blame Neatmonster since she was the one sending me the following ask :  
> Which Jon character(s) would you like to peg? And woud you use any other objects to make them submit to you? let say collar, flog, handcuffs... Whatever you can think of.
> 
> I do blame myself for going ham on the subject though and writing it all in one go. It all gets longer and filthier the more you read.

I'd love to put a collar around his neck and attach a leash to it. I'd make him lean over a table where he can brace his hands on and then tug on the leash to make him strain his neck back a bit, so his shoulders arch back towards me. 

After I'm satisfied with the position, I'd spank him with my free hand and then use a soft leather paddle on that fantastic ass of his until it's all beautifully red, and he's panting and leaking on the table. 

Done with this, I'd make him put his hands behind his back, so I can put sturdy leather handcuffs around his wrists before slicking up my fingers and slowly opening him up. I'd purposely stay away from his prostate, so he's all needy and wordlessly begging for me to do more. Then I'd strap up and slide right into him, fucking him nice and hard, pushing right where he wants it, needs it, because he's been so, so good for me. I'd make him come just like that and then make him lie down on the floor, so I can sit over his face and make me come with the feeling of his tongue and rough beard.


	2. Sam

I don't want to give Sam any pain, even the good kind. I'd be really gentle with him and take my time, seeing as how his body suffered from his earlier rodeo career. I'd make him lie down on the bed, spread him out for me and start by working him over with my mouth and tongue: kissing, sucking and licking my way down. I'd make him bend his knees, so I can slip between his spread legs and suck his thick hard cock into my mouth at the same time I slide one slick finger into him. I'd keep the pace the same as with my mouth, sucking harder from time to time when I add a finger to take away from the sting. I'd keep going until I'm sure he's ready, even though he's asking me to fuck him already. I'd take a pillow and slip it under his hips, so he doesn't have to strain them too much and buckle the strap-on on. I'd fuck him very slowly until he's begging me for more, harder. I'd give in to him and up the pace until he's really feeling it coming. Then I'd slip out, even if he's protesting, and take off the strap-on, before taking a dildo and pushing it back inside him, putting it on the strongest vibration mode. I'd straddle him and ride him until we both come with him moaning loudly from the dual stimulation.


	3. Griff

I'm sure he's that super tough guy that would fuck you into next year no problem, but is also a total switch. He loves taking it just as good and hard as he gives it. He probably wouldn't be truly submissive in the sense that he'd love anything I do to him way too much and laugh and push me to give him more. I could slap his face, and he'd just grin all cheek and wait for more. 

I see him naked, turning to a wall for me, putting his arms behind his head and pushing his ass out to me expectantly. Since he's so sure of himself though, I'd just slick up the strap-on and push on his shoulders so one of his cheeks hits the wall, and line up. He wouldn't be expecting me to just go for it, so the first push into him would take his breath away and remove his satisfied grin from his face, replacing it with concentration and a tight groan as I keep pushing further into him. Once fully seated, I'd let him adjust for the smallest amount of time before I start fucking him good, loving to see how he's falling apart around the dildo in his ass. When he's all good and worked open, I'd make him follow me to the bed and ride himself back onto the strap-on until he's coming all over my tits. I'd take some of his cum on my fingers and push them into his mouth one after the other, making him taste himself before telling him to make me come with his tongue, which he happily does.


	4. Shane

There would definitely be some fight over power. But he's a proud bastard and I'd manage to make him yield to the idea of submitting to me by playing on his macho pride and how he would never be able to take it.

He'd take it very personally. Because he might be proud and a jerk, but he isn't a misogynistic asshole. He likes taking control, being in control, but not because  _ he's a man _ .

So I'd ask for his handcuffs and make him strip for me. And look at that... He's already half hard. I'd smirk at him knowingly, lifting a teasing brow to him. 

"Someone sure likes the idea, hm?"

He wouldn't be able to say anything because I'd strip too and take the strap on out of a bag, letting him see the whole thing. He'd lick his lower lip unconsciously before swallowing. There's apprehension but also a lot of arousal in his eyes. I put the strap-on on the couch and now approach him with the cuffs, telling him to turn around. We stare at each other silently, a small stand-off, before he does as told and turns for me, putting his hands behind his back. I put the handcuffs on, snapping them on just that small bit tighter than necessary, hearing him inhale sharply as the metal catches on the thin skin of the inside of his wrists. I grin large, even if he can't see me and reach for a leather collar with a D formed ring attached to it. He flinches for a second when he feels the unexpected contact of the material against his throat, but except to swallow again, he doesn't say anything. I just hear him take in a deep breath. 

I tell him to face me again and to kneel in front of the couch to which I go and sit down on. I put my legs on either side of him so that I'm fully exposed to his eyes. He's already leaning hungrily forward, but I lift a foot to his shoulder and push him back with a small chuckle and shake of my head. 

"Stay and watch!" I say, locking eyes with him. I can see the strain of restraint as he fights himself from pushing back against me: his eyes flash and his nose scrunches up for a brief second before he sits back on his haunches. 

I lick my lips and bite the lower one smugly before reaching between my legs and starting to finger myself. Shane's eyes go straight back to what my fingers are doing, taking in every one of my moves. I put on a show for him, working myself nice and slowly, using all my favorite moves and the ones he loves doing on me as well. 

Since he's not looking at my face, I take the opportunity to look between his legs and see how hard he now is from only watching me. I push two of my fingers inside me, getting them all wet and slippery and then lean forward after removing them and slip them between Shane's lips. We lock eyes and I grin with satisfaction as he licks my fingers clean with a hum of pleasure. 

"Good boy!" I croon after he's done, knowing he'll hate the pet name, which he proves by baring his teeth and spiting "Fuck you!"

I shrug and smile innocently before hooking a finger into the D shaped ring of his collar and tugging him forward as I lean further into his space. 

"I think I'll be the one fucking YOU, Darling!" I breathe against his mouth before kissing him once sharply and leaning back against the couch. 

He's breathing hard, eyes stormy as he rakes them over me.

"Kneel on the couch, facing the pillows!" I command as I get up from the couch to go and fetch the strap-on and some lube. 

I hear him grumble darkly, but he moves and does just that. What a breathtaking picture he makes with his back to me, legs spread to keep himself in position with his arms on his back. I go back to him and push him, making him fall face-first into the backrest of the couch, his expletives muffled by the pillows. I put the strap-on on and lean over him to bite at one of his shoulders, making him jerk at the sting. 

Since it's the first time he's doing anything like this, I don't want to be too rough from the start, so I warm up the lube between my fingers and warn him of what's to come just before I slip them between his cheeks. He jerks somewhat at the contact but settles right after. I rub over his hole in small circles before pushing one digit inside, slowly. With his face pushed to one side, I can see that he closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration at the new feeling. I slide my other hand around him and wrap the also slick fingers around his hard cock, giving it a good squeeze as I slide them up over the head. Shane gasps and pushes into my hand with short thrusts, which I let him do so I can push another finger inside him. He makes a sound between a moan and a gasp, his hips stilling for a moment before he pushes back into my hand again. I watch his face as my fingers work him open more and more, noticing the lip licking as I push a third finger inside. I smirk when I encounter his prostate for the first time because his eyes fly open, as does his mouth on a strangled cry and his hips buck back into the fingers in his ass. 

"Oh, you're in for a ride, Walsh!" I breathe while I remove my fingers and slick up the strap on. 

He's about to say something to that, but I don't let him. As soon as I'm done, I push forward and the dildo slides right in, resulting in a cut off gasp and bitten lip from Shane who pushes his face into the pillows under him.

I release his cock to grab his bound hands and with the other, take hold of his hip and fuck forward. I don't give him much time to adjust this time, but don't go hard from the start. I pull out and push back in at a steady rhythm, until l hear his breathing settle into something less strained and the first groans of pleasure leave his mouth. Once I know there is no pain, I start fucking him in earnest, giving him as good as he does when he's fucking me, when I'm becoming an uncontrolled mess under him as he just takes me. I do it all to him and push him some more. Seeing him like this is heaven for me. I'm drenched, my juices sliding down my thigh, the strap between my legs rubbing against my slit perfectly. 

"You're perfect like this!" I moan as I keep fucking him hard. I can see his back trembling and know he's close when nothing is even touching his cock. In a last effort before I'm taken over by my own pleasure, I lean over him, letting go of his hands, and wrap my fingers around his cock again, jerking him off fast. Shane gasps and growls into the pillow. I know him so well by now that when I feel he's about to come, I squeeze the base of his cock hard, staving off his orgasm, earning some choice swear words from him for it. 

"I come first!" I whisper into his shoulder and take my hand from his hip to wrap it around his throat, right over the collar, and make him move up again. He can't do much more than oblige as I guide him into a kneeling position and keep my fingers around his neck. I resume my previous pace and fuck deep into him, the strap sliding more deliciously between my legs, making me tremble as I fight to keep fucking Shane who groans and mumbles vaguely. I snap my hips forward with as much force as I can as I start coming, my thrusts faltering as I tremble through it. But the feeling is too good, so I let go of Shane's cock and grab his hips with both my hands before moving again. Shane gasps again and hangs his head as I push him harder and faster. 

"Come on, Shane! Show me what you got!" you tell him with intent. 

And show me he does a moment later by shouting loudly and emptying himself all over the couch pillows, completely untouched.

A minute later, still slightly winded, I lean my head on his back with a pleased "Well that was fun!", grinning into his sweaty skin and getting a grunted agreement from Shane. 


End file.
